russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC celebrates Kapinoy's silver 53 years
March 23, 2013 Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) kicked off its 53rd anniversary’s year-long celebration as a media institution that pioneered government-owned sequestered television and radio in the country and how it has been in the country's Kapinoy network since 1960s. “'IBC-13' is a living institution composed of you, me, and every employee that has dedicated himself or herself to be in The Kapinoy Network. That’s what we have been doing for the past 53 years and that is what IBC will continue to do for all its existence,” IBC Chairman Eric Canoy said in his speech that a commercial network put the IBC now turn into a competitive and rivaly competition than Channel 2 and 7''' that commercial load. Canoy told '''IBC Board of Directors, IBC management and IBC employees at a recent gathering that IBC-13 will continue to undertake pioneering projects, privatization and introduce innovations starting this year. He said, "Many radical and trailblazing strategies will be relaunched that will redefine the way we do business to allow the sequestered television station to generate from advertising and airtime sales." He added, "You will see Channel 13 that uses the foundation of content to mold itself into a company that offers consumer solutions that has never been seen before in privatization. It a result of listening to our consumers, privatizing and responding to them in ways they want and desire. It is about creating one-on-one relationships with each Filipino that we serve. This is what our mission is all about profit and income from IBC revenues." With the theme Bawat Pinoy, Kapinoy!, IBC’s silver 53rd anniversary of Philippine Television pays tribute to the life stories of each and every Filipino culture and children that IBC-13 to become the country’s number 3 leading TV network and inspired the hardworking people behind it to live up to the company’s motto. To do just that, sequestered must ask the Rosario, put the new members of the board there and infuse funds to the network. “''Bawat Pinoy, Kapinoy!'' do the story of IBC-13 rather the story of each and every Filipino for culture, children and families. Philippine TV is a magical box that contains the colors of our collective experiences, emotions, dreams, children, culture, spirits, catholic church, imaginations, and all things that make us human and make us Filipino,” said IBC President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, we were the number 1 network from 1977 up to 1988 and is now, the undisputed number 3 leading TV network with more stable and more dominant network in the future to allow them commercials spots for revenues. Boots pointed out how television has become part of the Filipinos' culture and children daily lives. She said, "For Filipinos, drama and comedy programs are reflections of their classics and real lives, and children's programming will have a kids, schioools, playground and toys. News programs reflect their realities and how the times molded them to be stronger in facing their daily struggles with president Noynoy Aquino while variety shows reflects the joy they feel whenever they are with their families or friends reflects their dreams and aspirations. Viva had their new primetime block already and time for IBC to be number 3 station on the ratings board. He also said that with the networks fresh capital gains, it will allow the network more budget to be allotted on acquiring state of the art equipment, improving broadcast coverage, and reformat its programming to at least 30 percent for children, 60 percent for entertainment, 30 percent for news and public affairs. IBC-13 anything for providing top-rating quality, top-caliber and award-winning programs to increase its cultural, current events and children's programming while Viva-TV continue to providing award-winning quality, popular and top-rating homegrown programming on IBC's primetime block, home to the NBA and PBA games. Instead, it is Kapinoy that viewers since all of its works are inspired from their stories success. As part of the year-long celebration, new management, new board of drectors and new employees will share their stories on-air as to how IBC has become part of their lives. They intend to produce entertainment shows from the other networks like the Korean asianovelas, a Japanese anime series and the imported Mexican telenovela of the type that produced. By the 1960, it is the first Channel 13 camera for news and started broadcasts in 1961 under Inter-Island Broadcasting Corporation thru the tri-media conglomerate of RMN-IBC-Philippine Herald owned by the late Andres Soriano. The station also broadcasts in Cebu and Davao, truly played a third major role in the broadcasting history of the Philippines. Dick Baldwin was the station's first owner, and programming first consisted of mostly foreign programs from CBS, and a few local shows. In 1970s, IBC launches the color transmission named Vinta Color named after the Vintas from Zamboanga, the third network in the Philippines to convert to all-color broadcasts. Inter-Island 13 split off from the Sorianos, owners of RMN nn the first day of February 1975, under the auspices of the Benedicto Group of Companies, the Philippines was delighted in the birth of a television station that would bring color to the dark years of the Martial Law era. Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC), brought forth DZTV Channel 13, a commercial television station based on Metro Manila and initially beamed to seven relay stations scattered all over the archipelago. DWKB-FM 89.1 was opened and in a short time, it became the number one FM radio station in the country. Now, known as iDMZ 891, the #1 urban music and danze mix FM radio station in an Asian market will target the A-B-C markets. From a relatively TV station, IBC-13 reached greater heights and became the country's top-rating network. Through hard work coupled with and intrepid business sense, IBC management developed a strategic programming that appealed to the mass audience. Thus, IBC-13 set a firsts in the broadcasting industry metamorphosed into one of the country's most viewed TV network. Showing full-length Tagalog films aired on primetime and the introduction of one-of-a-kind program genres were first seen on Channel 13 from Johnny Weismuller as Tarzan, Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, TODAS, See-True and so much more, when one spoke of television in the top of the ratings catapulted IBC in the number one slot among all television networks in 1976. In 1977, hrough the sweat of it's employees and the income generated from it's programs, the network built and finally moved into its present home of the Broadcast City. The complex was a five-and-a-half hectare land located at Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines. IBC manifested an enviable resilience in surviving the challenges. It marked the biggest, most progressive leap any network has ever made. Because of its station produced shows and co-production ventures, it penetrated a wider market. Thus, remarkable productivity surfaced with a acquisition of several provincial TV and radio stations. Years passed after EDSA Revolution, things were never the same again in the network. IBC became a government controlled operation under the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG). Malacañang appointed several management groups to oversee the operation of the stations. A board of administrators was created to run the network's condition became congruent with the government situation, new administrators meant new management, thus doubled the operating expenses of the network. Cost of programs went up by threefold. Line produced shows and co-production ventures with Viva, Regal, and Seiko were favored. A new image, Pusong Pinoy, Pusong Trese, to recapture the glory days it once had. But because of the sequestration, periodic change of management and the internal problems, the network started to lose the support of advertisers in 1989. Island Broadcast Corporation took over the management and the marketing of IBC which came to be known as Island TV 13 in 1990. It was in the later part of its operations that ratings and income suffered due to mismanagement which caused labor unrest. During this time, IBC became a 100% government owned station by virtue of a compromise agreement between PCGG and Mr. Roberto S. Benedicto, management and marketing were returned to the IBC Board of Directors. Programming remained at a standstill in preparation for the launching of a new image. It was May 1994 when IBC launched Pinoy ang Dating with a visually enticing MTV, an innovation in terms of station identification. Despite limited resources, programming improved the battle for audience share continued. Advertisers became more responsive to marketing efforts, IBC managed to survive despite unstable conditions. The niche it has carved in the broadcasting industry proved to be an indelible one. Instant recall has always been associated with IBC and its glorious past. These are the classic tokusatsu hits of the popular Super Sentai galore are Bioman, Shaider, Maskman, Turboranger, Jiban, Kamen Rider Black, Winspector, Machineman and Fiveman, and anime hits like Voltes V, Candy Candy, Battle Ball, Super Boink, Ghost Fighter, Time Quest, Starzinger, Tonde Boorin, Shuurato, Gaiking, Grendaizer UFO and Mazinger Z, some of the most famous tokusatsu, sentai and anime shows in Philippine television while entering a full nationwide satellite broadcast. Vintage Television (VTV) entered the scene with thr PBA as it's major program. Rehabilitation of the rransmitter and other technical facilities where initiated in the central and provincial stations. A new Harris 60-kilowatt transmitter was installed. The global service of APSTAR 1 satellite was utilized for a wider global reach. Now turning 53rd Anniversary in Philippine Television, a new hope shines on IBC, the network which pioneered various genres in TV production. As long as IBC remains a network with its innovative and creative core intact, the dream of reaching the top is not so far away, Viva-TV continues to reign on primetime with its sports and entertainment programs, with the NBA and PBA games. IBC's improving Kapinoy programming will dominate the non-primetime slots. IBC is now reaching the number 3 since 1996. His foremost concern is to maintain the viability and competitiveness of the network in preparation for its privatization. This is achieved by providing for the personnel welfare and benefits and by renewed programming thrust which would cater to the biggest sector of society, the youth. Since then, IBC is now the number 3 among the TV networks at the same point in audience share and ratings, with all the Top 10 shows belonging to the network, and the first in the Philippines to be number 3 since 1998. IBC's TV companions, like ABS CBN Channel 2 and GMA Channel 7 to bring more viewers for making IBC, the number 3 leading TV network. The 53 years of Philippine TV kick-off event was hosted by Express Balita news anchor Henry Omaga-Diaz and Snooky Serna-Go along with KapinoyLand characters like IBC leading mascots Mr. Kapinoy and Baby Kapinoy. Iskul Bukol'' reunions Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey De Leon, Freddie Webb, Nova Villa, Carmi Martin, Joe Quirino, Val Sotto, Maribeth Bichara, Jimmy Santos, Freida Fonda, Johnny Weismuller, Inday Badiday, megastar Sharon Cuneta together with Ms. Helen Gamboa, Jaime Fabregas, Ces Quesada, Ronald Remy, Tess Limcaco, Tommy Oppus, Charito Solis, Alice Dixson, Imee Marcos, Martin Oppus, Judy Ann Santos, Val Sotto, Maribeth Bichara and diamond star Maricel Soriano also rendered song numbers of the new '''IBC theme song and jingle composed by Louie Ocampo. Also, the Kapinoy network will relaunched as the live big-reunion special via '''''Homecoming sa Trese: Ang Kapinoy na Bituin, as it calls back with the return of all former IBC stars, talents and personalities from 1975 until the 1990s, executives, management, board of directors and employees, including the late Andres Soriano and the late Roberto Benedico, now working in the other various media network to the Kapinoy network IBC, the restoration of their professional relationship with Viva Entertainment. Starting to airing the new TV special from Maundy Thursday to Black Saturday, March 28 to 30 in the holy week.